Biollante
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: Slade creates a monster to battle the Titans, who die by it's hand. 14 years later, the son of 2 members must go back to change the past. TTB
1. Prologue: A Bleak Future

I don't own Teen Titans, but I own Broli and Biollante. This takes place after the episode _Fractured._  
  
=time change=   
"speech"   
'thoughts' text

=2004=  
  
Broli sat on the edge of the Tower. Such much had happened these 7 months. Beast Boy had come home one day, deathly ill with some new virus. And from Cyborg's diagnostics, Beast Boy was dying. Cyborg gave him 2 months, but he fought it for 6. And then there was—  
  
His concentration was broken by Robin, who had just appeared. "Well?"  
  
Robin hung his head. "Beast Boy fought as long as he could, but he's... he's..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked up as he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked up to see Broli.  
  
"Robin, I know BB, and it's his will that is the strongest part of him."  
  
Just then, Cyborg ran up. "It's BB!"  
  
The Titans gathered around the medical bed. Beast Boy, the shape-shifting member of the Titans, was dying. The reason: the virus within him. He had just about given up on life when Terra had betrayed them. He looked a mess; his skin was pale green, and his veins were showing. Raven ran a hand through his hair. As of now, she was 7 months pregnant, with his child. "Oh, my Beast, my Beast," she murmured as she stroked his hair. "I would love nothing else but to have you raise our child with me."  
  
"I would love that too."  
  
Raven looked down to see Beast Boy grinned a little. "I know that my time is short, but I must speak to you all."  
  
"I know that I have gotten on everyone's nerves all the time, but it is to keep this mask I hold." He took Ravens' hand in his. "All I want is to stay with you all, but it seems the Fates are cruel." He coughed violently. He could faintly hear his beating heart go slower and slower. "All I can say is, take care of my child." He closed his eyes. "Goodbye, my friends."  
  
Then the heart monitor flat-lined.  
  
=2006=  
  
It had been 2 years since Beast Boy's death. The Titans were now morose and deep into depression. 2 months after his death, Raven had given birth to a pale, but otherwise healthy, baby boy, her only light in the darkness. She had named him Derek Logan, as a tribute to her love. They had called upon the services of Thunder, Lightening, and Aqualad to help out around the Tower.  
  
"Damn shame." Lightening flipped through the channels.  
  
"If only we could have found a cure. Then the green one would be with us."  
  
"Hey, suck it up." Broli came into the room holding a sandwich. "If BB were here now, he wouldn't want you all to be moping around."  
  
Raven looked up from where she sat, holding a sleeping Derek. "He's right."  
  
Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robin ran in. "Trouble downtown!"  
  
Raven called Aqualad. "Can you watch Derek for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Raven smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Thunder stood up. "My brother and I shall stay, too."  
  
The 4 Titans arrived at the center of the city to see it in ruins. Robin looked around at the destruction. "What could have done this?"  
  
Broli looked around. There was something wrong. But he—He jerked his head up at an oncoming shadow. "MOVE!"  
  
The shadow hit the ground, causing a small explosion. When the dust cleared, a figure stood before them. It was 6 ft. tall, and had tan reptilian-like skin. It wore something like an Ancient Egyptian garment around its waist, had 3 blade-like spikes on the sides of its head, insect pincers on the sides of its mouth, which was an alligator-like snout filled with razor-sharp teeth. It had blades on its sides, a muscular neck, and stoutly muscled arms and legs, which had skin-covered claw-digits. It had 4 fingers on each hand, and 3 toes on each foot, all of which were skin- covered claw-digits. Its blank, but ruby-red eyes glowed dangerously.  
  
"What the hell are you!?"  
  
The creature laughed, a hoarse, growling laugh. "I am Biollante, the instrument of your demise."  
  
"So you're male, I assume?" asked Broli.  
  
"Ha! And you all are the friends of that green shape-shifter!" Biollante stretched his neck. "It's a pity I couldn't see him die."  
  
Realization took over Raven. "You... you were responsible for his death!"  
  
Robin looked at her. "What!?"  
  
Biollante laughed again. "Responsible!? I infected him with micro- oxygen!"  
  
Cyborg jolted. "That makes sense. There's no way anything can stand up to micro-oxygen."  
  
Robin activated his flight suit. "You're going to pay!"  
  
He jumped at Biollante, as did Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. Robin threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Biollante, while Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon. The blue energy beam struck the monster in the chest, sending it flying.  
  
Biollante recovered from the blast, and levitated a few feet above them.  
  
"Damn! That thing can fly!?"  
  
Biollante said nothing, but launched himself at Robin. At the last minute, he opened his mouth and expelled a yellow energy blast that went right through Robin's chest. The boy was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire's eyes went green with rage, and she fired off a series of starbolts. For her efforts, she was rewarded with a blow to her head, which instantly broke her neck.  
  
"STARFIRE!" Broli flew up to Biollante's face and held out his hands in a DBZ-like fashion. "Kiko-Ho!" A blast of energy struck the monster, who let out a small grunt. Broli grunted. "Not too shabby." He turned around to see the monster grinning at him. "Oh— " He didn't get a chance to finish as Biollante kicked him into a building. The last thing he heard was a scream from Raven before he blacked out.  
  
When he came to, he felt pain. "Dammit, my arm's broken." Then he remembered. "The others!" Despite the pain, he struggled out of the debris to the battle field. What he saw shocked and sickened him.  
  
Cyborg was torn to pieces, his eyes staring sightlessly into the next world. His legs were torn from his body, and strewn around the ground. His torso was torn open, his crushed heart revealed.  
  
Raven was lying on the ground, blood streaming from her mouth and torn throat.  
  
Broli could not take it. 'If they're dead that means...' A look of horror crossed his face, and he flew towards the tower. His worst fears were confirmed when he came to the Tower. It was filled with holes and smoking. Upon entrance, he fought the urge to gag.  
  
Aqualad was on the ground, his rib cage opened to the ceiling, his heart missing.  
  
Thunder and Lightening were both embedded in the wall, their heads twisted at awkward angles, their intestines hanging out of their stomachs.  
  
Broli stumbled over to the computer, which had somehow escaped damage. He input his password and logged on. "Justice League, come in. This is Teen Titan Broli. Come in."  
  
The viewscreen at the tower activated, and Broli turned away in horror.  
  
The entire Justice League were heaped in a pile of bodies. "They dead... they all dead..." Broli tried to contact the other members, but he got the same results. He couldn't believe it. They were gone. Biollante had gotten them all. "I'm all that's left."  
  
Then he heard it. A cry. He ran out of the room and down the wrecked hallway. He came to Raven's room. Yep. The sound was in here. He opened the door and found...  
  
"The baby!" He ran to Derek and picked him up with his good arm. "He did not get to you... now there is hope." The baby quieted down and settled back to sleep. Broli put the baby down gently and walked out.  
  
Terra stood on a rock overlooking the city. Her eyes coldly scanned for the Titans.  
  
"Don't bother looking."  
  
She turned around to see Biollante. A wicked grin crossed her face. "The Titans and the League in 1 hour. Not bad." She turned her attention back to the city. "Slade will be proud. With them gone, Slade will be free to take over the city, and then the country."  
  
Biollante grinned. "Of course. But..." Terra suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a bloody, clawed hand sticking out of her stomach.  
  
Biollante growled. "I can do what I want, you little bitch." He withdrew his hand, and Terra fell to the ground, blood leaking out of her stomach as she died. Biollante looked at her, then to the other side of the city. "Now, for Slade..."  
  
Slade surveyed the work of his creation. "Excellent, my creature. You have accomplished more than I hoped to."  
  
Biollante landed behind him. "You honor me."  
  
Slade looked at him out of his one-eyed mask. "Of course. After all, I created you from the cells of the Titans."  
  
"Yes, except the shape-shifter."  
  
"Don't worry. You are far too powerful to need the shape-shifter's DNA."  
  
Biollante lowered his head, thinking. "Yes..." He then whipped out his hand in a karate motion. The action severed Slade's head from his body and the part flew from the body. The body fell to the ground, and Biollante grinned. "I am powerful, so I cannot be controlled." He flew down to the center of the complex, to a certain secret room.  
  
The room that housed Slade's clones was destroyed in a matter of minutes, along with the clones. Biollante grinned. "Now, I can do what I want, when I want!" He laughed a trademark Slade laugh.  
  
His work done, he surveyed the graves in front of him. He had gathered his friends bodies and buried them on the island. 7 graves, added to one that had already been there. He went back into the Tower, and emerged carrying Derek on his back. "Your parents are dead, little one, so I shall take care of you now." He flew into the air. "From now on, your name is Xenin. It means 'survivor' in my native language."

=14 years later=  
  
Xenin sat in his room, meditating. It had been 14 years since Broli had taken him as his disciple. Right now, the 15 year-old boy was a splitting image of his father, save that he still had pale skin. He wore black, roomy pants, a tank top, and black combat boots. His eyes opened, revealing violet orbs he had inherited from his mother. He stood up, grabbed the black Matrix-like trench coat he had, and left his room.  
  
Broli stood at the window, overlooking the city. He had not changed much, these past 14 years, save that he had a Slade-like battle suit. He turned his head as Xenin walked in. "Xenin."  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
Broli walked over to a wall and pressed a button. The wall opened sideways to reveal a safe that was similar to a bank vault. "Close your eyes." He watched as Xenin obeyed, then he put his hand on the safe. The latch unlocked and the big door swung open. "Open."  
  
Xenin opened his eyes as Broli came to him, holding something. His eyes widened as the object was a sword. It had a black hilt, which had a ruby at the top. "Master?"  
  
"I crafted this sword shortly after I recovered you." He put the sword on his bed. "However, it is not to be used yet."  
  
"Then when?"  
  
"Either if it is of vital importance, or when I die."  
  
"But master, from what you told me, you'll never die."  
  
Broli's response was a sad smile. "Who knows what the future holds?"  
  
Biollante flew around the deserted city. He was feeling a bit carefree as to the fact that there was no one to oppose him. After he had killed the Titans, the League, Slade, and Terra, he began his own purge. He went after the members of H.A.E.Y.P. The two males were easy enough, but the female had escaped. Apparently, she had help in high places. However, it was of no consequence. He had then eliminated all the others. A simple task it—  
  
He lost concentration as a yellow and a black energy blast knocked him into a building. He emerged from the rubble, roaring like a lion. He had made it clear to the humans that to anger him was to jeopardize the country. If not that, the world. 

Before him, two figures levitated. One was Broli, wearing his battle suit, cape waving in the wind. The other was Xenin, his trenchcoat flapping in the wind.

Biollante narrowed his eyes. "I thought I got rid of you long ago."

Broli chuckled. "I'm hard to kill." His face reverted back to cold fury. "And you're going to pay for what you did."

Biollante looked at Xenin. "After all these years, all you can find is a little boy? Ha!"

Xenin trembled with rage. 'This monster is going to pay for the death of my parents!'

On one accord, Broli and Xenin flew at the monster. In a DBZ-like fashion, the three warriors exchanged blows, punches, and kicks. Finally Xenin, kicked Biollante into a building, making it crumble and fall. Biollate emerged from the rubble, wiping a streak of blood from his mouth. "Not bad."

Broli and Xenin stretched their arms forward. "KIKO-HO!" A yellow energy beam flew from Broli's hands while a black one with a white outline flew from Xenin. The 2 beams arced towards Biollante. Biollante flew into the air, and the beams chased after him.

"WHAT THE SHIT!?" That cost him. He was struck with both, and fell to the ground. Stopping a few feet above the ground, he roared and flew at them. They saw him coming and shot a multitude of energy blasts at him. He swatted them aside, spread his arms, and clotheslined the two.

Broli did a backflip in mid-air and drove his feet into Biollante's back. The blow caused Biollante to be driven into the ground. The monster placed his hands on the ground, and pushed upward. The action caught Broli off-guard, and he crashed into the monster's back. Biollante flew into the air, looped around, grabbed Broli's leg, spun him around, and threw him in the air. At the same time, he exhaled an energy blast which nailed Broli.

"MASTER!" Xenin launched himself at Biollante and punched in the gut, HARD. Biollante's mouth opened wide, and he stiffened. Xenin then punched his head several times, making the monster's face go bloody. With a kick, the monster went flying to the ground. "Kiko-ho!" An energy blast flew from Xenin's hands, chasing after Biollante. As he hit the ground, the blast slammed into him, creating a massive explosion which leveled the city center. As the dust cleared, Xenin could see the monster lying on its back, on the ground, mouth wide open. Xenin growled and started to descend.

Biollante suddenly threw his head forward, expelling another energy blast. The beam struck Xenin in the chest, causing him to fall. Xenin fell rapidly, but fate was kind. He was out cold before he hit the ground. Biollante struggled to his feet. "This is ridiculous." Then he flew off.

Broli slowly opened his eyes when he felt the first splatters of rain. And then the pain hit him. "Damn," he groaned, sitting up. "Hit me in the same spot." He felt immensely weak. He wouldn't be able to self-recover until he stopped moving. "Time to get Xenin." He slowly got up, despite the pain. He scanned the area, until... "XENIN!"

Xenin was asleep, but there was a massive burn spot on his chest. He breathed laborly, and when Broli got there, tiredly.

"I'll be damned before I let you die." He put his hand on Xenin's chest, and his hand glowed. Broli felt his strength fade and he collapsed to the ground. Transferring his power to Xenin had saved his life at the cost of his own.

Xenin woke as he heard a thud. He sat up slowly, and the first thing he saw was his mentor. "Master!" Broli slowly opened his eyes. "Master, you're going to be alright, aren't you?"

Broli laughed, then coughed up blood. "Sorry, but mine time is over." He placed something in Xenin's hands. Xenin looked down to see a watch-like object. "I have been working on that ever since I began training you."

"What is it?"

"It's the Genesis device. It is used to travel between times."

"You mean a time travel device."

Broli nodded. "I planned on going back to the time Biollante first came, to eliminate him. But now..." he looked into the distance. "It's up to you." He grabbed Xenin's hand. "Go back 16 years, and warn them. Warn them..." Then his eyes lost the light, his hand went limp, and his head fell back. Xenin wailed, "MASTER!"

Xenin stood at Broli's grave, his words still fresh in his mind. "I will, master." He raised his arm, to reveal the Genesis. "I will go back." He raised his arm, and activated a switch. A beam sprang from the head, and a circular rift opened. He stepped through it without any other thought.

And that's the beginning. Review! Ja ne.


	2. Seeds are Planted

Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm under a great amount of pressure. And I want the people in my home to LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Thank you. Note: this takes place in between 'Betrayal' and 'Aftershock Pt. 1'.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**2004**

In the darkness of a street alley, a blue hole opened in a wall. Out of the hole stepped a trenchcoated figure with a sword on it's back. The hole closed as soon as its feet touched the ground.

The figure pressed a few buttons on the glowing device it had, then looked to the sky. It's voice rang out, low and male.

"My home..."

_Titans Tower_

When Beast Boy came to, there was only darkness around him. The room was dark and he realized, that as he looked up at the mahoghany carvings above him, that he wasn't in his room.

It was Raven's room.

This was a big shock. He had expected to wake up in his own room, and the only reason he'd be in Raven's would be to...

His thoughts ground to a halt as he realized he felt someone's arms tighten around his torso. He looked down to see a naked Raven sound asleep holding him. 'Aawwww...'

They stayed like that for a few minutes; Raven to keep sleeping, Beast Boy to not risk her wrath. After a while, he looked at the clock. 10:00 AM.

As much as he was against the idea of waking up Raven, he had to.

He nudged her. "Rae."

Raven snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Let me be."

"Rae, we should get up. The team's bound to notice." He was wonderingwhy she wasn't going ballistic over him using his pet name for her.

"Screw the team, I'm comfy..." she murmured, but her eyes shot open as to loud knocks sounded on the door.

"Raven? You awake?" Robin. "The others are wondering if you're okay."

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Yeah."

"You seen B.B.?"

"No."

"Well, be sure to let me know if you do. Hopefully, he's just out and about..." Robin's voice faded down the hall.

"Christ, that was close," came Beast Boy's voice as he crept out of the bed in cat form.

Raven nodded. "I think you should get to your room before someone notices.

The cat nodded it's head and as soon as Raven had dressed, crept out the door that she had opened.

Minutes later, the two were walking towards the Team Room (the room with the TV and the kitchen) when a thought occured to Raven. "You wore protection, right?"

"I thought you did!"

"I didn't exactly expect to sleep with you, did I?"

"I know, and I did have protection."

Their conversation had to be drawn to a close as they entered the Team Room...

_Elsewhere..._

Slade and Terra gazed at the scientist in front of them. The jittery man was explaininghis latest creation.

"...the creature is only in it'sinfant stage now, but given sufficient time, it could go to it's adult stage."

"How much time?" asked Terra.

The scientist was hesitant to answer, so Terra poised a nice-sized boulder over him. "I will ask again: HOW... LONG?"

"...a month, give or take a few days."

"Too long," said Slade,and Terra dropped the boulder, flattening the man into paste.

The master and apprentice left the room to another. Thisroom housed the creature the scientist had spoken of.The creatureslept in avat of liquid.

It was the size of a groundhog, with4 legs, the first pair had two clawed digits for toes, the second had three. From the back of it's head, a largerow of spikes grew 'till the end of the tail. The head had 3 blade-like spikes on the sides, insect pincers on the sides of its mouth, which was anshort snout filled with razor-sharp teeth.

This was the infant Biollante. It opened it's eyes to reveal a pair of red orbs that reflected back the two people in front of it.

"Take the DNA of 4 Titans, throw them together, and this is what you get." He turned to Terra. "Drain it."

At the release of a button, the fluid drained out, andthe tube lifted. The infant Biollante shook itself free of the liquid, and looked up at the 2.

"Go. Gain power, and destroy the Teen Titans."

Biollante, having not gained vocal chords yet, merely bowed its head and waddled out the opening.

_**Titans Tower, 3 weeks later**_

Raven limply held the pregnancy test in her hand, dazed at the results.

Positive. The results were positive. Meaning she had a child growing inside her.

The Titans were scattered all around the Team Room; Beast Boy and Raven on the big couch, Starfire lying on her stomach on another couch, Cyborg leaning on the counter, Broli sitting on the counter, and Robin in front of B.B. and Rae. Who looked like he'd just had a heart attack (Robin).

Robin grimaced as he spoke,"Tell me again Beast Boy, how did thishappen?"

Broli spoke up. "You see Robin, when a boy and a girl get together..."

Robin spun to face Broli. "Number 1: I said Beast Boy. Number 2: Now's not the time for your smart-ass comments."

"Hey, just trying to lighten the mood. You act too serious."

"He is correct, Robin," said Starfire as she sat up.

Any dunce would know how much of a soft spot Robin has for Starfire. However, Robin publicly denounces those rumors. But here, Robin knew that it was useless to argue with Star.

"I know, but things are too hectic now."

Cyborg spoke up. "And with Terra with Slade, they're just going to make things harder for us."

At the mention of Terra, Beast Boy's eyes glazed over, but then he cleared his head. "That doesn't matter to me. Right now, I'm going to do everything I can to protect us. All 7 of us."

"That includes eating meat right?"snickered Cyborg. The next minute, he, Beast Boy, and Broli were in a big fight.

_Jump City_

The figure from before stood on the railing overlooking the ocean, and the Tower. He gazed at the Tower longingly, then uttered one word.

"Home..."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

At last! By the way, I need reviews for my 'Monster Zero' fic. Odds are that if I don't get at least 5 reviews for it, I won't update this one, and I already have the 2nd Chapter ready. I say 2nd 'cause the 1st chapter is this one, and the Prologue was the last one. Ja ne.


End file.
